


Intimidation

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara corrects some of Damian's assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

Barbara Gordon is not someone that Damian can intimidate.  
  
The first time that they meet in something resembling a casual setting, it’s for a movie night at the manor. Damian watches her every movement as she wheels herself into the living room and doesn’t look away as Grayson helps her to sit curled up on one end of the massive leather couch. He stares at her as though he has x-ray vision and can see through to her very soul.  
  
“Stop being rude,” Grayson chides him as he urges Damian to sit down on one of the large armchairs in the living room. “Babs is family. Stop staring at her like you want to eat her.” He shoves a bowl of ice cream into Damian’s hands and smiles at the preteen when he tries to complain. “Relax a bit, kiddo. It won’t kill you.”  
  
Damian alternates between scowling at Grayson when he moves to sit next to the former Batgirl on the couch and glaring down at the bowl of already melting chocolate ice cream that’s in his bowl. He can’t leave the room and he knows from prior experience that if he tries, that Grayson will do something embarrassing like try and tickle him. He scowls even harder at his ice cream and refuses to so much as glance up from his bowl as the credits for the movie start to play.  
  
“Thank god you don’t have heat vision.”  
  
The sound of Gordon’s voice cutting through the near silence of the living room would make a lesser man flinch. As it stands, Damian winds up digging his fingernails into his palm hard enough to score the flesh with tiny red lines.  
  
He raises his head and glares at the grinning redhead when Grayson isn’t looking. Aside from that he tries not to pay her any more attention, even when she and Grayson start whispering to each other loud enough to make watching that asinine children’s movie slightly difficult.  
  
About an hour into the film, Grayson finds some reason to leave. He tries to act as though he has some emergency that only Batman can take care of and before Damian has a chance to protest properly, he’s gone. Damian casts his glare around the room and tries to avoid looking at Gordon even though he can feel her curious gaze on his skin.  
  
Damian breaks the silence after five minutes. He turns around in his chair and stares at the older woman as she tosses popcorn in her mouth and attempts to look like she hasn’t been staring at him all night. “Why do you keep leading Grayson on all of the time,” he asks snidely. “You two haven’t been dating for years but you still have him wrapped around your little finger. Don’t you feel bad about that?”  
  
Gordon makes a face at Damian before she speaks. “So this is the attitude that Tim was talking about,” she says in a thoughtful tone. “Somehow I thought you’d be more subtle about it…”  
  
“About what,” Damian can’t help asking.  
  
Gordon smiles and it isn’t a very nice smile. “About the fact that you’re obsessed with Dick,” she says easily. “If you were any older I’d worry that you were in love with him.” She gives him a look over the top of her glasses that is somewhat frightening. “Your attitude problems are kind of cute but I’d suggest you tone down the attitude around Dick.”  
  
Damian bristles and digs his nails into the leather of the chair. “How dare you talk to me like this,” he growls out. “I don’t have to listen to you!”  
  
The look in Gordon’s eyes can only be classified as predatory and she crosses her arms over her chest as she stares Damian down. “Batman needs a Robin that he can trust to have his back,” she points out softly. “If you’re going to be flying at everyone that he gets close to because you’re jealous then you don’t deserve to be Dick’s Robin. Hell, you wouldn’t deserve to be Bruce’s Robin.”  
  
Damian frowns down at his lap. He’s not exactly running in terror from the redheaded menace, but there’s something about the glint in her green eyes that makes him wary.  
  
“Are you threatening me?”  
  
Gordon smiles and settles back against the couch. “If you want to take it as a threat, go ahead. I won’t stop you.”  
  
They don’t talk for the rest of the night.


End file.
